forever
by sexysoo
Summary: Kaisoo. YAOI inside.


_Sinar rembulan malam ini, tidak seindah sinar rembulan kala kau masih berada di sampingku. Tidak lagi seindah kala kau menggenggam tangan besar milikku dengan tangan mungilmu. Tidak seindah kala setiap malam kau mengucapkan..._

_- aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu._

Ini sudah kali ke-tiga aku terlambat mengikuti mata kuliah pertama ku. Tidak ada lagi yang membangunkanku. Tidak ada lagi yang cerewet di pagi hari saat aku akan bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur. Tidak ada lagi yang membuatkan sarapan untukku walaupun ia sudah terlambat kuliah.

Sepulang mata kuliah terakhirku, tidak ada lagi yang akan menyambutku dengan senyum terindahnya (walaupun setiap hari senyumnya memang indah). Tidak ada yang membuatkanku makanan lagi karena menurut dirinya asupan gizi sangatlah penting apalagi di masa pertumbuhanku (walaupun aku yakin masa itu sudah berakhir beberapa tahun lalu), tidak ada lagi yang mau berbagi popcorn denganku, menyenderkan separuh bebannya di pundakku dan saling bertukar cerita.

Saat malam tiba, kita terbiasa duduk di balkon kamar dan memandangi rembulan dan berbagai bintang (yang sebenarnya hanya sedikit karena ini di tengah kota) dan kau akan selalu berkata,

" aku akan ke angkasa dan jika aku bisa aku ingin mengambil 1 bintang untukmu" dan pertanyaanku akan selalu sama,

" untuk apa? "

" yah, anggap saja bintang itu adalah aku. Jika _raga_-ku tak ada lagi bersamamu, paling tidak kau masih memiliki jiwaku dalam bentuk bintang " lalu kau tertawa dan menitikkan air matamu lalu tersenyum kembali.

" aku rasa tidak bisa, hyung, kau terlalu indah untuk digantikan oleh apapun, bintang sekalipun. " dan aku akan tersenyum lalu memelukmu lama hingga kau terlelap.

Aku merindukan masa masa kita bertengkar.

Bukan, bukan bertengkar hebat. Bertengkar karena suatu hal sepele.

" jongin sudah kubilang habiskan makan malammu! "

" aku tidak mau hyung. Aku kenyang dan aku ingin segera tidur. Aku mengantuk hyung. " aku mulai merengek manja yang payahnya kau tidak pernah luluh.

" oh kau mengantuk ? baiklah, silahkan tidur di sofa malam ini jika kau tidak menghabiskan makan malam mu. Selamat tidur jongin. " lalu kau pergi menuju kamar kita berdua dan membantingnya keras.

_" Jongin, jika aku meninggalkanmu apakah kau akan melupakanku dan mencari penggantiku? " _

_" apa maksudmu hyung? Kau ingin meninggalkanku? Apa ada yang lebih baik dariku? Apa yang membuatmu ingin meninggalkanku? Jika aku salah ma-"_

_Kau mengecup bibirku sekilas lalu memandangku dalam_

_" tidak Jongin, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu, kau lah yang terbaik untukku. Lupakan pertanyaanku aku hanya.. yah iseng."_

_Dan aku akan menarik dagumu perlahan dan meng-eliminasi jarak antar kita berdua. Aku melumat bibirmu pelan dan kau pun sama. Lalu aku akan melepaskan kontak kita dan memilih untuk tidur setelah pertanyaanmu tadi terus mengusik pikiranku._

Aku benci saat aku mulai flu, karena flu akan selalu mengingatkanku padamu.

" aku sudah bilang kan, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu berlarut malam untuk mengerjakan tugas. Jika kau mau aku bisa membantumu saat sore hari. Lihat jika kau flu begini aku juga ikut repot jongin."

" maafkan aku hyung, tapi tugas itu benar benar harus aku kumpulkan tadi pagi."

" teruslah berminta maaf dan mengulanginya lagi."

" lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung? Toh sudah terjadi."

" mengapa kau sungguh menyebalkan jongin? "

" tapi kau mencintai orang yang menyebalkan ini, hyung."

Pipimu bersemu merah dan kau mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arah jendela. Entah kenapa aku sangat menyukai pandangan ini.

Flu ku bertambah parah dan aku demam. Menyebabkanmu harus menjaga ku sepanjangan malam, mengganti kompresku yang entah sudah keberapa. Dengan cekatan kau mengganti piyamaku lalu menyuruhku tidur. Dan aku benar benar mencoba untuk tidur saat wajahmu sudah terlihat lelah sekali.

Cahaya menerobos ventilasi ruangan ini, memaksaku untuk bangun. Saat aku ingin menggerakkan tanganku untuk menutup kedua mataku, terasa sedikit berat dan ternyata kau tertidur pulas di atas tanganku. Aku tersenyum dan mencium pipinya pelan. Kau menggeliat pelan dalam tidurmu dan mengerjapkan matamu perlahan. Saat melihatku terbangun kau tersenyum,

" ah selamat pagi jongin, sepertinya kau sudah sembuh, ne?. Mau aku bikinkan sarapan? " dan kau tersenyum lagi. Ah, betapa aku mencintai senyumanmu.

" sepertinya begitu hyung, terima kasih telah merawatku dan sarapan? Aku rasa tak butuh " aku mencium bibir mu yang entah sangat memabukkan diriku. Lalu kau segera melepas ciuman itu, dan berteriak

" yak kkamjong! Mulutmu bau sikat gigi dulu baru kau boleh menciumku! " kau menjulurkan lidahmu dan lari keluar kamar, dan kita berkejaran di dalam apartment sempit ini.

* * *

Hari itu tanggal 29 februari hari jadi kita ke-4. Aku mempersiapkan segalanya untuk Kyungsoo hyung. Aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi dan terus menghindarinya saat di kampus. Kau terus saja mengirim pesan yang sama " kau dimana jongin? Mengapa tidak membalas pesanku? " saat sore tiba aku mengirimmu sebuah pesan singkat-

- temui aku di taman dekat apartment.

Dan kau datang 3 menit kemudian, dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wajahmu terlihat sangat lucu karena kau mungkin kebingungan mencari diriku. Sedangkan aku sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon ini dengan sekawanan anak kecil (yang akan melancarkan misiku tentunya) aku lalu memberi mereka aba-aba, mereka terkekeh lalu mengiyakan perintahku. Mereka langsung berlari kecil menghampirimu dan kau terlihat ceria kembali melihat anak anak itu mengelilingimu.

" hyung, apa kau mau bermain petak umpet bersama kami? " anak kecil yang kutahui namanya Luna itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyungsoo hyung. Kyungsoo hyung tampak menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap gadis kecil itu dan mengiyakan tawarannya.

" hyung yang jaga ya! Hitung sampai sepuluh, kita akan bersembunyi. Jangan coba coba curang hyung! " Kyungsoo hyung tertawa kecil lalu mulai berhitung.

" aku selesai! Aku akan menangkapmu! " kau terkekeh dan berkeliling taman, yang aku yakin kau tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka. Aku lihat kau mulai letih mencari anak anak tadi dan kau terus berteriak

"ayolah dimana kalian, jangan goda aku."

Kau terus berjalan sampai sisi danau dan kau jatuh terduduk, menutup mulutmu dengan kedua telapak mungilmu dan menjatuhkan air matamu. Air matamu terus berlomba untuk jatuh.

Disini aku bersama sekawanan anak kecil tadi memegang setangkai bunga mawar berwarna merah (yang aku tahu mawar merah adalah salah satu favoritmu) dan selembar kertas bertuliskan

_I LOVE YOU FOREVER_

Aku pun mendatangimu dan membantumu berdiri, lalu memelukmu dan mengusap punggungmu pelan.

" maaf hyung jika kejutanku jelek, maaf jika selama 48 bulan ini aku hanya bisa merepotkanmu, maaf jika aku hanya bisa berminta maaf dan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi percayalah hyung, aku akan selalu berada di sisimu dan selalu mencintaimu. " lalu kau menangis lagi dan bahumu bergetar pelan.

" terima kasih atas semua yang telah kamu lakukan jongin-ah, aku pun begitu, akan selalu mencintaimu." Aku lalu melepaskan pelukanku dan mengusap air matamu. Lalu aku menggenggam tanganmu dan membawamu ke sekawanan anak kecil tadi dan berterima kasih, aku membagikan batangan coklat untuk mereka dan mereka tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan lalu pergi.

_" apakah kamu percaya kita bisa bertemu dengan pasangan hidup sejati kita di dunia lain? "_

_" ya aku percaya hyung, sangat ? "_

_" siapa tau jika aku akan menginggalkanmu setelah ini aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu di dunia lain? "_

* * *

Sekarang aku disini, di makam yang baru beberapa hari lalu ada disini. Aku menangis lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aku mengecup batu bertuliskan nama seseorang yang sangat kucinta selama 4 tahun terakhir ini. Aku kehilangan orang tersayang kedua setelah orang tuaku-

-Kyungsoo hyung.

**S**aat itu aku sedang berjalan santai sambil melihat etalase toko dan menggumamkan lirik lagu yang kudengar dari earphone ku. Aku terus saja berjalan dan aku tak menyadari saat itu Kyungsoo hyung memanggilku, lalu saat aku akan berbelok di ujung jalan aku mendengar suara riuh yang sangat keras dan disusul dengan suara tabrakan. Saat aku menoleh, di tengah jalan terlihat kerumunan orang yang berkumpul. Aku-pun menghampiri kerumunan itu sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi.

Aku terbelalak dan seketika aku berteriak—

"KYUNGSOO HYUNG"

Semua orang disana menyingkir memberikanku jalan dan aku menangis tepat di samping nya saat aku mendengar ia berbisik lirih—

-_"aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin."_

* * *

hai, ini epep pertama aku di ffn. salam kenal :))

omong omong, ending nya gak jelas ya?

mian ._.

karena aku baru,mohon kritik dan sarannya ne...

terima kasih ^^


End file.
